paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood
Blood is a German Shepard Pup. He is of Trussian origin but has been a Member of Start fleet most of his life until recently from reconnecting with old Friends and his origins.6-2-15 Blood Was Created by Takota95 and Admiral Thomas aka USSHERO. From the origins of is Father Blood is a T.I.C Sentinel Class Agent, He is a few born out from Blue-Rue. Bio Blood was born during the 17th age in the southern Trussian State of Guard within the District of Lanai in the Town of Van-rue which translated into English from Trussian means City of many Colors. He was born during a difficult time period in within the Lanai Districts as the Rouge Rebellions were going on which was in the 3rd rebellion itself. During this Period the Lanai nation was made up of 5 islands and has a population of 7 million. Its third largest Island with a population of 2million became a Rouge province as it declared independence from Trussia and the Capital. When this happened a group known as the anarchists to control of the Local government and turned the province into a totalitarian Dictatorship. This lead to a series of 3 uprisings over a 3 year period which lead to several battles and even a Civil War within Trussia at the height of the 700 years war. The first rebellion was against the Army and which lead to Isolation of that Island during the first year. The Second Year the Anarchists broke through the Blockade and drove the Trussia Republican Army back and took the Lanai Ccapital city of Lanai City ''' which was at the northern most point, after a 7 month engagement the T.R.A drove the Anarchists back and retook the Capital. Afterwards the entire Lanai District was declared demilitarized until Bloods Father was on a Diplomatic mission to try to stop the fighting. Bloods Father was a T.I.C Setinel class agent and knew some of the Anarchists as they were his friends. He thought he could help them but he got info that they were going to retake all of Lanai again and then expand to the main land and march to the Capital. The Anarchists offered him a position but he turned it down and Contacted the Trussian Congress. The Congress overwhelming Voted for War against the Anarchist Dictatorship and Takota lead an Army of 30 million T.R.A Troops to retake Lanai and put down the Anarchists rebellion. In the end Takota won but the surviving Anarchists Swore Revenge against Bloods Father and they would get it by destroying Bloods home Town of Van-Rue. The Entire population of the Rough Province was declared a national Poria and were all banished. The Last Pockets got to Van-rue which isolated itself from the beginning as they still swore allgeiance to the Capital. The Last of the Anarchist got what weapons they could and invaded the Town, as they started to open fire and kill every Pup in site. Bloods Father took up arms and fought back but he was shortly gunned as Blood saw his Father Killed his Mother Grabbed him and Teleported him to New York shortly afterwards she was Gunned done as well, then the city was destroyed by a nuclear bomb. Bloods Father was of T.I.C Sentinel Class agents while his Mother was a former T.S.F police officer. Blood loved his mother and love helping her in the Family Garden while he wanted to be just like his Father who was brave and representative of Lanai to the Capitals Congress. Blood also loved playing with his friends within the City and the river and Gardens that is was made up of. Once he was Teleported to New York City he was in Shambles his entire home and Family was all gone and had been destroyed. He wondered the City for days looking for help but no one new of Trussia and thought he was crazy. Everything changed one day after days of wondering he clapsed from stress and exhaustion. He later woke up in a large and beautiful penthouse and an old elderly lady rescued him. He was so thankful for the warm beds, meals and Kindness she gave him in return he Planted her a Garden. This started a 2 year period of Friendship and for a while Blood was happy. Until one day she passed away and again his world went crumbling down. He ran in sadness and did odd jobs for food and a warm place to sleep. Everything changed one day as he saw a poster for something called StarFleet, Blood thought of it as a military and Joined for service and in return he would get Food and a Warm place to stay. Though far from what he knew things would change and fast again for him. One day it was announced that Star Fleet made a Treaty with a Power known as Trussia. Blood knew that was his home but did not speak up, and to a even greater surprise Star Fleet started taking in Trussia Pups for a cross training Program. Blood knowing of his Fathers and Families Marked slipped in and he felt at home and again another Surprise as he was Discovered by his Commander Thomas and Leader Takota who reintroduced him to his lost Brother and sister and from then on he was never alone again. '''Starfleet info about Bloods Bio Ever since Blood came to Starfleet pup academy, he was having some trouble with some thing. he been having nightmares about a place that looks formillier, due to he have no memory about his past. he worked so hard, and about ready to graduate. he already earned ship design and engineer degree. but one day Takota visit Starfleet pup academy due to an attack on there. Takota told Blood about his past, and then he decided to join T.I.C but he will still work for starfleet too. his is a commander and he is a first officer or chief engineer of any ship that ether he wants or needed for a mission. Personality Blood is very Kind, brave and easily stressed. He loves those he gets close to but cannot stand being alone or by himself as it reminds him of the pain of leaving his family. He would later join Star Fleet and become renound for his skills and bravery. Later upon Joining T.I.C Later honor his Family and all those Fallen during the Rouge Rebellion by becoming a true Trussian Patriot like his father and growing wonderful flower Gardens like he and his mother did.. Appearance Blood is a German Shepard, he has black fur with Portions on his back and belly being red in color. The Red portions of this fur are in stripes and go up and down his body thus looking like Blood and giving him his name. His eyes are also unique as his left eye is black and his right eye are red. He also wears a Star Fleet Uniform while on duty and when he is on T.I.C Duty he wears a Blue uniform native to the Lanai Islands. Trivia Catchphrases I am the Blood of my Pups! '' ''Don't make me get Bloody What the Bloody Hack!!! Random Blood cannot stand being alone because it will make him get sick. Blood Loves his little sister and brother so much he will put his life down for them. Upon Joining Starfleet Blood was given a Phaser. When Blood rejoined T.I.C's Sentinel Class, he was given his Fathers Red Dual Bladed Saber. Blood is a T.I.C Sentinels and comes from their Devoted Faction.